ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Nanite 10
'''Adventure Nanite 10 '''is a series by Brian and Figy. It is (kinda) a crossover between Adventure Time, Ben 10, and Generator Rex. Plot Brian and Figy, Finn's sons, can transform to aliens and uses machines from nanites. They go on awesome adventures, and, obviously, fight evil! Episodes Season 1 #Adventures, Nanites, and Aliens (Pilot) #THE LICH? No, LICH JR! #You Don't Celebrate Easter? Characters Main Characters *Figy *Brian *Flare (Flambo's son) *James-Jake/Lady Rainicorn's Son (In Finn's Dimension, Tyran) *Solo Twento-Eighte Salazar-Rex's Son (In Rex's Dimension, Solo) *Eli Tennyson -Ben's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Rocket) Main Characters from Different Seasons *Katrina-Marceline's Daughter (In Finn's Dimension, Rocket) *Agent Seven-Holiday/Six's Son (In Rex's Dimension, B1K3) *Bob-Bobo Haha's Son (In Rex's Dimension, UEE) *Ice Prince-Ice King's Son (In Finn's Dimension, Rob) *Lumpy Space Princesses's Son/Daughter (In Finn's Dimension) *Dan Kirby Levin-Gwen/Kevin's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Dan) *Illyria-Tetrax's Daughter (In Ben's Dimension, Sierra) *Dann "Techy"-Cooper's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Dan) *Alen-Alan's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Nar) *Helen/Manny's Son/Daughter (In Ben's Dimension) *Taco-Baz-El's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Solo) *Evan-Ship's Son (In Ben's Dimension, UH) *Rabdare I-Reinrassic's Daughter (In Ben's Dimension, Bink) *Gloop-Gluto's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Jack) *Quetal -Albedo's Son (In Ben's Dimension, Kross) Recurring *Pablo *Gary Litch Elmer (G. Litch E.) - A Nanite inside Pablo's head. Villains *Snow Monsters *Snow Golem *Lich Jr. *Chocolate Bunny Theme First, the Gen. Rex metal gear starts turning. The omnitrix symbol then falls down on the spinning metal gear and makes a giant clang, the metal gear still spinning. A sword then goes through there and starts spinning around with the metal gear Machine Builds *Big Fat Sword *Battle Saw *Smack Hands *Punk Busters *Boogie Pack *Slam Cannon *Brian/Figy Ride *Blaster Caster *Funchucks *Bad Axes *Block Party *Sky Slyder Aliens Basically, Figy and Brian both have every alien in the Codon Stream unlocked except Eon. It is unconfimed, but Eon might be unlocked at some point in the series. Also, some fanon aliens will be used. -Figy Kingdoms/Places From Adventure Time *Candy Kingdom *Fire Kingdom *Lumpy Space *Ice Kingdom *Cloud Kingdom *Breakfast Kingdom *Hot Dog Kingdom *Wildberry Kingdom *Little Land *Slime Kingdom *Moutain Kingdom Made by Brian and Figy *Water Kingdom *Hunter Kingdom *Army Kingdom *Tech Kingdom *Electric Kingdom Gallery adventurenanite10.png|Adventure Nanite 10 Prototype by Figy AN10.jpg|Adventure Nanite 10 Official Logo by Tyran Merchandise Coming soon! Promo Art Torn.png|Half of the Promo Art for Torn-Hearted Contests There will be a hidden dancing gir in the picutre for the episode. Everytime someone finds it, they get a point. In the end, everyone from 1st to 3rd place will get a medal or special prize (haven't decided yet). New episodes are usually posted on Fridays or Saturdays, because me and Brian live far away so our time is almost exactly opposite and sometimes one of us doesn't come on. Happy Hunting Games! And may the odds be ''ever ''in your favour.-Figy (GO HUNGER GAMES!) Winners *Solo (First Episode) - A new contest made by Figy. Whoevers get the 100th comment, 200th comment, 300th comment, and so on, will get to ask either one spoiler or more (depending on what 100 you got). If either Figy or Brian comment on the hundreth comment, the next comment not by Figy or Brian will get the spoiler question(s). -Figy Winners *Tyran (100th Comment) Other Details Brian and Figy can fuse two machines together, two aliens together, or a machine and alien together, but you they can't morph two machines and two aliens, one machines and two aliens, or two machines and one alien. Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Series Category:Adventure Nanite 10